Lost
by Amarissa
Summary: loosing friendship, love, family... Sam realises that her encounters with Niirti had changed her more than she wanted to think. SamDaniel... all in a dark manner
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Stargate... although it would have been nice. only the plot is mine :)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** "What am I?"… the question sounded shallow in her mind, like a bad joke or the squeaking voice of a symbiote. Although her eyes were closed, she knew where she was. All those beeping sounds, the muffled voices in the background and the sharp, stinging pain in her arms made it quite clear that she was in the infirmary… again. "Damn… I guess Janet's pissed at me again." she thought.**

** The bed was soft, resting her battered body in a most welcomed way, but her mind kept racing from thing to thing… all in a blur that just won't lift. She earned for clarity, for a moment of stillness in her thoughts that would allow her to pull herself together… to try and remember what happened and where… and how… Oh, God… so many questions and not one moment for her to find answers.**

** "What are you?" a man's voice yelled angrily and she knew she was the one yelled at… but at the same time, she could hear the same voice whispering, begging her to wake up, as a warm, strong hand was keeping hers in a fierce, almost desperate grip.**

** "Please, Sam…come back to us…" the pleading voice was near, sending shivers down her spine. Fear and anger coursed her veins like fire… and she managed to choke one word with a broken voice, making the man beside her jump. "Daniel…"**

** His grip on her hand tightened as he bent over her limp form, trying to see wether she had spoken, or it was just an illusion… and, God, how he wished she had spoken his name. And suddenly, her eyes jerked open as she hissed between her teeth "Get the Hell away from me…", pushing his frame as far away as possible from her.**

**to be continued... r&r please... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Janet came in a rush at the sound of the commotion only to find Daniel sprawled on the floor with a feral-looking Colonel bent over him, nails digging deep in his flesh. "Sam…" inquired the petite doctor coming closer "what are you doing?" **

**The look in the Colonel's eyes made Janet back off as she took in the disheveled appearance of her patient. Something was utterly wrong with her… from the snarl plastered on Sam's face, to the ferocious grip she had on Daniel's shoulders. A slight movement from the man beneath made the woman shift her attention towards him, only to gasp seeing a small trace of blood oozing from a cut on his cheek. **

**"Sam?"**

**"What, Janet?" replied the woman in a low voice, almost a growl that sent shivers down the doctor's spine. **

**Throwing a glance towards Daniel, Dr. Fraiser shifted so that she could take a better look at his face. "I need to do a check up on Daniel… and take a look at his face." she replied. **

**For a long moment in time, blue-gray eyes bore deep into chocolate-brown before the Colonel made a swift move, retreating to her own bed, leaving a stunned Daniel behind, still lying on the floor. **

"**Now, Daniel, I would appreciate if you could move to that bed over there so that I could take a better look at you face." the little Doctor instructed, falling back in her role. With a sigh, he moved making Janet frown at the slowness of his motion… it seemed that she might have missed something more than what she'd just witnessed. **

**Pulling the curtains behind them, she turned towards her patient "So, Daniel… you want to tell me what happened there?". Dr. Jackson's blue eyes were cast down, his shoulders slumped in a defeated manner. "I guess I screwed up there, Janet" he replied in a low voice.**

**"Yeah, I could see that... the question is how did you manage to do it?" she asked as she applied a small bandage over the cut on his face; it wasn't large, but it was quite deep and with the omnipresent dust in his office, it could easily get infected.**

******He mumbled something in response, voice so low that she would have missed it if she weren't paying attention to him. The archaeologist seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet... something was definitely happening there; it was easy to observe that it was something more than a mission gone wrong.**

******The Doctor's mind kept running as she released Daniel from the Infirmary, under strict orders to get some sleep, and went towards the Colonel's bed. She found Sam curled up in a ball, holding the pillow like it was the last thing keeping her from falling apart.**

******"Sam?... " she inquired in a low voice, trying not to startle her patient, but with no success... "Sam, what happened with you?" she asked again, placing a hand on her back but retreated as she felt the Colonel's shudder at the touch.**

******"Nothing, Janet... I'm ok, just feeling a little under the weather." replied Sam in a fake cheerful voice. It was a cheap excuse, yeah... but her mind still refused to work properly. The Doctor's response was her patented "enough-with-the-bullshit" glare that usually made even the General flinch, but now it seemed that the Colonel wasn't impressed at all. **

******"Sam, something happened there... at least tell me what was that about when you hit Daniel..."**

******"No, Janet... I'd really rather not talk about this."**

******Watching her friend's features, Dr. Fraiser realized that Sam wasn't going to talk anytime soon. Whatever happened, the wound was still raw... and it had something to do with Daniel. But for now... for the good Doctor, there was nothing she could do.**


End file.
